


Sonia's Chapstick

by meme_chan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry that my thing is surprise kisses but i just???? hnnnnnnnnnf, Kissing, months later and I still can't tag ripperino, them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: Ok ok ok ok ok ok so I was browsin Pinterest an I saw this comic where basically Sonia's walkin with Chiaki an Sonia puts some chapstick on Chiaki an Souda sees and realizes that if he kisses Chiaki while she has Sonia's chapstick on then it would be an indirect kiss with Sonia and yeah so my Soudam-obsessed ass thought "hey what if we replaced Chiaki with Gundham and based a fic off it?????" So here y'all fucking go





	1. Chapter 1

"Souda...?"  
Gundham Tanaka was probably one of the closest people to Sonia on all of Dangan Island. So, it was only natural that they would trust and be comfortable around each other. It was also natural that they would hang out a lot and care about each other. So, of course, when Sonia noticed that Gundham's lips seemed chapped, she offered him some chapstick.  
And, knowing Souda, he was jealous. He was jealous that Gundham got to be so close to Sonia, he was jealous of how nice she was to him. Souda couldn't even talk to her without getting that "I have a boyfriend" reaction!   
Suddenly, his envy formed into a revelation.   
He should kiss Gundham!  
I mean, he has Sonia's chapstick on his lips, so he would be indirectly kissing Sonia, right? Besides, this may be the closest he ever gets...!  
He waited in silence for Sonia and Gundham to part ways, hardly able to think about anything other than his plan. When they finally left, he waited until Sonia was out of sight, and trotted up to Gundham.  
"Hey! Gundham!"  
"Mm? O-oh, hello mor-mph!"  
Before Gundham had any idea what was going on, Souda had grabbed the dangling ends of his scarf and crushed his lips against Gundham's, enveloping him in a kiss.  
Gundham's face lit up a cherry red, and when he was about to try to react, Souda sharply pushed away.  
Gundham could only stand, dumbfounded, at the sudden, mere seconds-long kiss that Souda had initiated. Completely flustered, he could hardly think straight (well I mean of course he couldn't, he'd just been kissed by another guy). All he felt able to do was run. Run from the pure fear, the lack of options, and the knowledge that he couldn't fuck this up. All he could do was run, and that's what he did, he ran as fast as possible to his cabin to contemplate what had just happened. All he could do was run...  
...and maybe confirm his feelings for Souda as he did.  
He'd been thinking about Souda since the first day. There was just something about him... an aura? Cute face? Weird little shark teeth that he was tempted to poke? Whatever it was, he had been thinking about the kid since day one.


	2. Hey look at that another chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Souds can't stop thinkin bout the kiss

It had been almost 2 weeks since Souda had let his envy get the best of him, and he was completely fucked. Over the short time that had passed, Gundham had somehow completely intruded his thoughts. At first, he just thought that he was worried about the effects that it might have, or that he may make Gundham think something that wasn't true, but when he looked back on the kiss and remembered the warm feeling of the boy's lips on his, he realized just what he would give to feel that sensation again. He wasn't usually one to fall in love this easily, but this time he had fallen quick and he had fallen HARD. It seemed like he was thinking about him all the time, wishing he could just...! It was like his original love for Sonia was just some sort of infatuation! AGH!  
Lying on the bed in his cabin, he sighed and rolled onto the floor so he could get up. Pulling himself to his feet, he started toward the door.  
When he pulled the knob, he was completely struck cold at the sight of Gundham in front of him.   
"G-gundham? What are ya doin' here?"  
"Well, I came to talk to you about something."  
"Sure! What is it?"  
"Uh,, well I was wondering...  
...that kiss...  
...what was it about?"  
"O-oh,,"  
Oh, shit. How is he supposed to explain this? Should he just tell him what happened?   
"Well, it's,, uh,   
just please, hear me out."  
"...Ok."  
"Originally, it was just because Sonia gave ya her chapstick. I thought a' it ta be an indirect kiss with her."  
"...I see."  
"...But over time, ya started to invade my thoughts, I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout ya, n' eventually I realized that I didn't really _wanna_ stop thinkin' 'bout ya, n' now I wish that Sonia wasn't the reason that I kissed ya."

“Souda… are you saying-”

“Yeah. I love you.”

A small smile crept over Gundham’s lips as he leaned down closer to the other boy and whispered “I love you too” before taking him in his arms and pulling him close.

\---------------------

Oof this sucks sm ripperino

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ripperino


End file.
